


Cuddling

by Sammyslittletrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyslittletrickster/pseuds/Sammyslittletrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is playing his game when John gets really sleepy and cuddly, Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

It was an early Sunday morning in the Egbert house hold. Johns dad was out for the next few days so John had invited his boyfriend of six weeks over for the night.  
They where currently in the middle of a game when John wondered down stairs to get two bottles of apple juice. In that time away from Dave made John realise just how tired he was.  
After retrieving the bottles John quickly ran back up the stairs, yawned and when back into his room.  
John was in a cuddly mood tonight and there was no escape unless Dave wanted to walk home.  
“Hey Dave?” John asked jumping back to his bed and watched Dave play for a second. Johns had had finally agreed on putting a Tv in his room when John had turned fifteen last year.  
“Yes Egderp?” Dave smiled.  
“Can we go to bed and cuddle?”  
“What, now? No way dude I’m coming in first and I can’t let this little shit win”  
“Pleaasssssee” John put down the drinks and clung on to Dave’s right arm.  
“After this game”  
“But that’s at least another half an hour and I’ll be asleep by then” John yawned “I’m tiered and need hugs”  
John moved to behind Dave and wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist and resting them on his lap, he then pulled him self close and buried his head in Dave’s neck, leaving his arms to fall over Dave’s shoulders.  
Dave ignored it but did pick up the apple juice and take a few swigs, then offering John some.Dave carried on playing for another few minutes.  
John got fed up at that point and moved his arm around his arms and around his chest. But Dave still ignored it and carried on.  
With that John gave up and unwrapped him self from around Dave.  
“Why don’t you ever cuddle me, what’s the point in you being here if you don’t wanna cuddle with me, have I done something wrong?” John looked down from behind Dave, he then lifted the quilt and curled up against the wall.  
“John I… No you haven’t done anything wrong, why would you think that?” Dave had paused the game now only winning by a few points.  
“You never hug me anymore” John sighed “don’t worry, you carry on with the game”  
Dave looked back at the game then to John. Dave knew his boyfriend was more important then some kid on the other side of the planet so he put down the remote and turned the Tv off leaving the two in darkness.  
Dave knew John was tired so he just told the other kid he had to go, but not before the kid could say that Dave has been ‘whipped’.  
John turned back around to face Dave who was smiling.  
“Come on Dave take the glasses off” John kissed his chin “and the jeans”  
“I thought we were gonna sleep?” Dave questioned removing his glasses and Johns and placing the both on the bed side table, both then removed there jeans throwing them in a pile next to the bed along with there t-shirt.  
John smiled up at Dave, unable to make out Dave’s features but can make out his bright red eyes in the darkness.  
“Night Dave” John muttered with a yaw as he shuffled as close as he could to Dave and wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Dave’s chest.  
“Night John, loves you, you know” Dave smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Johns head. He then wrapped one hand around Johns head and the other on the small of his back pulling him in tightly.  
“Love you too Strider” John whispered half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JohnDave I'm Uploading  
> and what's this, ohh It's my Tumblr account http://phanvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
